


Cats Make Good Friends

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt to Hermione like Crookshanks was her only decent friend in the world. Written for Challenge #36, Quick Fic Amnesty, on writerverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Make Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #36 – Quick Fic Amnesty – on writerverse with the prompt "Hurt/Comfort". 100 words.

Sometimes it felt to Hermione like Crookshanks was her only decent friend in the world. She understood how pathetic that was ( _painfully pathetic_ ), but when she thought about Harry and Ron and even Ginny, the way they treated her and took the piss out of her and then expected her to help them…

And she took it. She bore it quietly and without complaint, and it frustrated her, but she did nothing to stop them.

Crookshanks demanded nothing but a home. Crookshanks loved her unconditionally – or, at least, he pretended to.

And Hermione had always been a cat person anyways.

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
